Choices
by Hope.Flies
Summary: Bella doesn't jump off the cliff. Edward looses control and is forced to come back to Bella. But Bella moves on and leaves Edward in the dust while Jacob becomes her new lover. R & R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, this is my first fanfic. Please forgive me if it is crap. Please R & R!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you can find in the Twilight series by the wonderful and awesome Stephenie Meyer. However, if (and I will, its me we're talking about after all) I make characters that aren't in the wonderful book series by Stephenie Meyer, they are owned by Moi!!! So please, don't sue me! I warned you all!!!**

**Me: Hey guys guess what!!**

**Edward and Bella: What sighs in exasperation**

**Me: I'm writing my first craptastic fanfic!!! No more torturing Caila and Hope and Magnus and Alli and David and Bethany (my very own characters)**

**Bella: And that means to us….**

**Edward: Bella! It means she gets to control us!! You remember what she did to poor Hope (I made her get taken away from her parents at the age of one, put her through some very traumatic situations and then I'm going to tell her her parents are alive and they're vamps)!!! Imagine what she's going to do to us!!!**

**Edward and Bella: run away as fast as Edward can run**

**Me: Damn that boy's fast!**

Takes place during New Moon Choices 

I looked at the ocean. What had taken me here? Why was I standing on the brink of death? I could jump. Even though _He_ didn't care about me, it didn't mean I could kill myself. Sure I'd been tempting the hallucinations. Sure I'd broken Charlie's only rule for me; no riding on a motorcycle, never mind driving one. Sure I'd tempted death herself tons of times in the few months _He _had left me and Jacob had come into my life. But I couldn't leave my life. What if he actually loved me? What if he changed his mind? I couldn't leave him. And what about Charlie and Jake?

I slowly stepped away from the cliff edge and gasped.

The hole in my chest ripped open and tore at me, leaving me gasping on the ground. I tightly clutched my sides, attempting to keep myself together without much success. I sat there for however long until Jacob came up beside me and tried to help me.

Even though the wind was whipping my face and my tears were lost in the rain running down my face, I couldn't move, couldn't loosen my grip on my torso. What if I fell apart? What if I went insane from all the pain?

But none of it mattered.

I had almost jumped off the cliff into a hurricane. _A hurricane_.

_Honestly, Bella, what were you thinking?_

I gasped as a whole new wave of pain hit me as I heard Edward's voice.

_Stay with Jacob. Let him help you. And don't ever try something like that again._

I tried to make sense of the words, but couldn't. Why would He tell me to be safe? Why was he concerned with whether I was alive or not. He didn't love me anymore! He was probably in Australia right now, doing whatever it was he was using to distract himself.

Jacob had wrapped his arms around me, still trying to get me to stand up. But it was a futile attempt. If I let go of my stomach, I'd fall apart in two. I couldn't. I just couldn't let go.

After a few more attempts Jacob gave up and grabbed me in his arms, picking me up and carrying me effortlessly to his car.

I vaguely remembered hearing the door close, then open again for Jacob to get in on the drivers side.

After hearing the low thrum of the car's engine, I lost consciousness and everything in my world went back.

**Ok everyone. My first fanfic. Please read it and review it. Just, please, don't tell me its crap. I already know it's terrible, mainly because I prefer writing about my own characters. But, I promise, as I continue getting used to writing for Bella, I will get better. So yeah. I will update ASAP, but my top priority is finishing the book I'm writing and then the short story series (I have to finish the two I started and then start and complete the fourth). So yeah. Please! I want five reviews before I post the next chapter (if I finish the next part any time soon, which I doubt….). So yeah. R & R please!!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, Thank you everyone for reviewing! And thanks you all who have added me the their story alert list! I feel so special (smiles idiotically)! Ok, as you have all asked for, Here is the next chapter! Hope you all enjoy it!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the amazing Twilight series. The magnificent Stephenie Meyer owns any character you can find in Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and soon-to-be-out Breaking Dawn. However, when I add my own characters to the story (face it, its me, my own characters are going to be added to it) then I own all the new characters!!!!**

**So yeah. Think I'm done ranting. Hope you all enjoy this latest chapter!!! I'm not writing Wings or Vampire Kisses 3, 4 or 5 for you!! Read and Review!**

When I woke up, I was in a strange room. Someone had placed me on their couch, most likely Jacob and put a blanket on me.

I sat up slowly, but immediately laid back down because of all the blood rushing to me head. Instead I turned my head and saw, I was, in fact, in the Black's living room. Jacob sounded like he had crashed on the chair while watching some TV show.

I tried to sit up again, and was able to. I sat there for a minute, contemplating what had just happened to me. I had almost killed myself. I had almost jumped off a cliff into a hurricane.

But thankfully my mind caught up with my body. I bet, if Jacob hadn't found me I would have been fish food at the bottom of the ocean.

I shivered from that last thought. Billy must have come back from fishing because at that moment, I heard the front door creak open and Billy wheel himself in muttering something or other to himself.

After some time, I decided I had better get up and head back home.

"Oh, hello, Bella. I didn't know you were over. Looks like Jake fell asleep on you. Sorry 'bout that. Would you like to stay for dinner," he asked.

I glanced at the clock on the wall and saw it was, indeed, it was almost time for dinner. "No, I shouldn't. I have to make Charlie some dinner, plus I'm exhausted myself. I should be getting back," I replied.

"Nonsense. I'll call Charlie and ask him to come over for dinner too. It'd be fun. Plus Jake would love it," Billy said while wheeling himself to the phone.

I couldn't think of another reason to deny having dinner so I decided to let him call Charlie and have him over.

While Billy was on the phone, I walked back to the living room and tried to wake up Jacob. The most I got out of him was some sort of grunt to let him sleep longer. I quickly gave up and instead walked to the kitchen to help Billy with dinner.

"Can I help with anything," I asked.

Billy thought for a second before saying, "You know what, could you get for me in the garage two bottles of soda? Its just so hard for me to get there in my wheel chair."

I nodded yes and led myself to the garage. It wasn't too cold out, but I regretted not bringing my jacket.

After getting two bottles of Coke I headed back inside so find Billy warming water for spaghetti. "Thanks, Bella. Do you want to clear off the table for me? Jake sounds like he's out cold on the couch. You can put it all in the hall. That would help a ton, Bella," Billy asked me to do.

"Not a problem," I replied as I walked out to the table in the other room. There wasn't much on the table, so I was done pretty quickly.

Right when I was heading to the living room in another attempt to get Jacob up the spaghetti was done and Charlie had arrived.

"Jake, you gotta get up. It's time for dinner," I tried again.

All he did was mutter something, but eventually I saw he lived. After he got up and walked into the kitchen, with me trailing behind his huge self, I heard Billy say, "Look who's awake. Dinners just about ready. Thank Bella, she got everything I was going to ask you to do finished."

Jacob turned around and nearly ran into me, almost causing me to fall backwards. "Wow. Hey, Bells. Thanks for helping Charlie while I was out on the couch," Jake said.

"Not a problem. You know, Jake, you really can snore," I said. At that last remark Billy, Charlie and I laughed at Jake's expense.

"Come on, everyone, lets eat," Billy said.

After that we all headed to the small kitchen table and got ourselves dinner.

We all talked about everything. Billy and Charlie talked about fishing and Jacob and I talked about the latest car Jake was building, school and other stuff.

Before we all knew it, the spaghetti was gone, it was dark out and time for Charlie and I to go home.

"Bye, Jake. Bye Billy. Thanks for having us over," I said to them.

"Yeah, thanks, Billy. I can't wait to go fishing in our usual spot on Sunday," Charlie said to Billy after shaking his hand.

When Charlie and Billy had gone to the front room and Jacob and I were alone, still sitting at the table, I whispered into his ear, "Thanks, Jake, for saving my life. If you hadn't found me, I probably would have died. And I'm sorry you had to see me that way. You never should have seen me the way I was…" I finished.

"Not a problem, Bells. Just, please don't do it again. I can't imagine what life would be like without you," He replied, leaning into me, to take me into his arms.

I smiled in contentment and relaxed in his too-warm embrace.

Suddenly I heard a soft coughing coming from the entrance. Jacob and I quickly sat up in the now awkward silence.

"Bells, time to head home. You too can hang out tomorrow. Jake needs his sleep, though how he'd be able to sleep after just getting up from hibernation a few hours ago is beyond me. But, you need to get to bed early. School tomorrow, remember," Charlie said, breaking the silence.

I grudgingly got up and headed for the door. "Bye, Jake. See you tomorrow," I said before Billy closed the door. I heard him chuckle at my reluctance to leave.

After starting my truck, the ride home was, for the most part quiet. Hardly anyone else was on the road that evening, but someone was in our driveway. Someone I thought had left months ago, had left me for good. But I knew that car, and judging by the way Charlie look like he was about to explode, I think he too knew whos car it was.

I shakily got out of my truck after killing the engine. Charlie, sensing my distress, tried to help me into the house, but I told him I was fine. It was I who walked to the front door and I who unlocked the door. As I stepped in and turned on the light, I gasped at who I saw.

Alice was standing in the hallway, looking quite shocked at seeing me being in the hallway and not somewhere else.

Almost immediately after, I fell to the floor clutching my sides, gasping for air and trying to keep myself together after having such a surprising guest in my house, standing there, and not a hallucination. Everyone, including me, was surprised by my reaction to Alice's arrival.

I had to keep telling myself, over and over, _he came back. He came back for you. Edward's here, waiting for you, probably in the other room, _while Charlie furiously asked Alice if anyone else had come back. I couldn't catch her reply because right then, I fainted.

**Ok, that's it everyone!! I have no idea if this is a long chapter or a short one, but either way, that's it folks!!**

**Thanks soooo much everyone for adding me to story alerts, reviewing (well, only one person reviewed…..) and everything!!**

**But, anyways, that's it for chapter two! Hope you all enjoyed and please read and review! Oh, and incase you didn't notice (most likely not) I got too impatient for five reviews. So, instead, I'm going to try and wait until I have a total of ten reviews, but no guarantee. (That's nine more reviews people!! Nine!!!) So yeah. Hope you all enjoyed! And, for everyone that's read this (which I hope is a lot), PLEASE review!! I don't care if its "great story" and then the end. Or if its "I'm adding you to story alerts" because, the more reviews, the sooner I post the next chapter!! So yeah. Done ranting! Hope you all enjoyed!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, sorry I haven't posted in forever… I've been working on Wings (give me a break, writing 200 pages in 6 weeks is hard work. Not to mention trimester finals and editing everything) but I promise I'll have stuff up sooner! Now, just to let you guys know, my laptop got a virus so I lost everything I had (yes, I had a chapter almost done only on my laptop) and not I have nothing. So currently, the only reason I still have my past two chapters is because I loaded them up to so please, don't kill me, not my fault. I'll have them up soon this time!!**

When I woke up, I noticed I was in my room, on my bed and under my blankets. How had I gotten here? Charlie must have carried me up here after…

Then it hit me. Alice was here. Edward was here. I cringed, waiting for the pain, but it didn't come. Instead, something else hit me. Why did he come back? He didn't love me any more, didn't want me. If he didn't love me any more than why had he come back?

I slowly sat up and looked around my room, expecting Edward there. I was wrong. I was all alone. Charlie had probably gone fishing with Billy like he usually did on Saturdays. But if he was gone, who was talking downstairs?

I pulled my legs so they were hanging off the bed but didn't move anymore. I wanted to find out who was talking.

I couldn't make out any of the words, but I could recognize the voices. Charlie. Edward. They didn't sound like they were getting along, like they were just barely keeping their voices down so I could sleep. Edward was doing a much better job of keeping his voice down than Charlie. I decided to make my presence know. I got up, knowing Edward would here the floor boards creak, even though Charlie wouldn't. I got up, went to the bathroom and cleaned myself up slightly then went downstairs to greet Charlie and Edward.

When I saw Charlie, it looked like he was going to bust a vein in his head. "Hi, Dad," I said, ignoring Edward.

This seemed to surprise both of them. It at least calmed Charlie down a bit.

"Bella! I wasn't expecting you to be up for a while! Are you ok? You took a nasty fall when you saw Alice," Charlie said, rushing to my side.

"I'm fine, Dad. How are you? Have you gotten breakfast yet? And I thought you were supposed to go fishing with Billy today?" I asked him, trying to keep the conversation light. Edward was completely oblivious.

"Bella?" he said, tentativly, as if I might do something irrational.

Instead of the relief I though I would have at hearing his voice, the feeling of being healed, I felt something else. Something I couldn't explain. I thought I knew something of what it was, but it confused me even more. I felt hatred. Why was I feeling this? It was irrational, completely out of the question. Yet, I still felt it, and the longer I pondered on that thought, the stronger the feeling got.

I stepped away from Charlie, walking toward Edward. Instead of the warm embrace he had been expecting, all Edward would see was cold, hard hatred.

"What do you want?" I asked him in the vilest voice I could muster. May his heart break as much as I did. May he suffer as much as he made me.

"Bella?" hurt was now visible in his eyes and thick in his voice.

Those eyes, those amazing eyes. How could I hurt such a beautiful creature?

No! I couldn't fall into the same trap as before, I just couldn't.

"Look," I said, turning back to Charlie. "How about you go fishing with Billy. I'm fine. Plus I want to see Alice. I haven't seen her in ages." I didn't really want to see Alice, but I knew I would have to get rid of Charlie if I ever wanted to figure out why he came back. It sure couldn't be for me, not in a million years. Yet why was he standing here in my kitchen?

Charlie gave a suspicious look at Edward, not trusting either of us before he said, "I'll stay here. He probably already left anyway. You go visit Alice, but be back for lunch. Got it?" he said.

"Of course. Come on, Edward, let's go see your family. I'm sure they've missed me while they were away," I said to Edward, still giving him cold eyes.

He silently walked out of the house, shut the door and got into the car. He drove us in the opposite direction of his house.

"How are you," he said, first to break the silence.

"Like you care," I said, every ounce of coldness in it.

"What's wrong? Did I come at a bad time?" he asked, concern and hurt thick in his voice.

"Come at a bad time? _Come at a bad time!"_ I screeched. "_Do you have any idea what the hell you put me through? Do you have any idea what you did to me? Come at a bad time!" _I continued.

At this Edward quickly turned the car around, most likely to take us to a more privet place. "Bella, please, we need to talk. But not here, not now. Wait until we got to our meadow, ok?" he asked trying to calm me, hurt coving his face.

"_Our _meadow?No, no, it is _your_ meadow! I want nothing more to do with it! Its hurt me enough in the past six months, I don't need to add to that, thank you very much!" I continued screaming at me. Edward winced slightly, I noticed, but I didn't care. Instead of continuing with my rant, I sat there, fuming while he drove us to the meadow.

Once we got there Edward silently got out and started walking toward the meadow

I followed him silently. It was a quick walk to the meadow. When we got there, I just stood there, glaring at him. He looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here. Too bad for him. He should have left me. I was perfectly fine without him. I had Jake, Charlie, Billy, Jess, and Angela. I was perfect. All he did was destroy a good chunk of my life. And now he would pay.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

HE looked hurt beyond compare.

_How can you do this to him? He loved you_, my mind was trying to tell me. I didn't care. He didn't love me anymore. That's why he left, he said so himself.

_He was trying to protect you because he loved you. How can you not believe him? _My mind was trying again. No, Edward did that because he no longer loved me. I knew that. That was a definite. He said so himself. _I don't love you anymore_ the words rang through my head. I tried to hold back tears, tears of anger and tears of sadness.

"Bella, I came back because I missed you, because I love you. I'm so sorry I left, please forgive me," he said, sincerity rang with every word. But he was lieing. How could he leave me for almost a whole year and then expect me to love him and welcome him with open arms? Inexcusable.

"So now I'm your toy? When you're tired of me you just pack me away, but when you start to miss me or get bored with your other _toys_," I spit the word. "you come back and expect me to welcome you like nothing ever happened? No way, mister. Life is not like that and sure as hell _I am not your toy_," I screached.

"Bella, I never said you were my toy. And you never were and never have. You are my love, my one and only love, my meteor, my shining star in my sky. Please, please, forgive me," he said. He looked like he was about to cry, if only Vampires could.

"So now I'm your shooting star? What the hell does that mean? Stars die! And in your sky, I have! That's why you left me! Because my star 'died'! Get a new star if you still want the light! Find someone elses life to ruin and waste!" I screamed.

"Bella, please, listen to me! I only left you-" he tried to say but I interrupted him.

"You only left because you grew bored of me, because I wasn't good enough for you! You said so yourself, you didn't want me anymore!" I screamed.

"Yes I do! I love you with all my heart! Please believe me!" he said, starting to yell, trying to come closer.

At the first step I took a step back and said make another move and you die. That made him take a step back. "_Lies! All you're good at is ruining lives! Don't tell me you love me anymore! You know it's a lie, I know it's a lie so cut the crap!_" I screeched.

"Bella, please, calm down. I told you that because I wanted to-" he started again.

"You wanted to break my heart in as many ways possible! Well, let me tell you! Ask any one who's ever seen me after you left! Ask Charlie, Billy, Jake, Jessica, anyone! They'll all tell you how badly you left me hurt! For God's sake, Edward, stop lying," I said, my voice quieting down towards the end.

For some reason I broke down sobbing. I fell down to my knees. In under a second, edward was next to me, holding me close to him. I knew I should push him away, but I knew a girl always needs a shoulder to cry on and Edwards was the only one available. 

After a few minutes I managed to pull myself together enough to look Edward in the eyes.

I slowly, deliberately moved myself away from him, like how he acted after he first showed me how powerful and strong he was the first time we went to the meadow.

I then slowly stood up, with Edward mirroring my every move, arms out wide to give me a hug. I shook my head slightly to tell him not to.

"Look, Edward, can you just take me home?" I asked him.

He looked like he was expecting something different, but silently nodded yes and motioned for me to get onto his back. I silently complied and soon we were racing through the forever.

When we got to the car, Edward opened my door for me so I could get in. Once I was seated and buckled he closed my door and walked to his side to drive me home.

The ride was quiet, the only sound besides the low engine thrumming, was my soft breathing and the slight sobs that would escape my chest.

When we arrived at my house, neither of us made a move to get out.

"Shall I see you tonight in your room?" Edward asked, as if nothing happened, in the last six months or in the last six hours.

"Look, Edward, I need to tell you something," I began. I could feel the tears running down my face like a steady waterfall.

Edward looked curiously at me, with both concern, worry, confusion, love and hurt.

I took a deep breath and said, "Edward, I don't love you anymore. Please, leave me alone. You've messed with my life enough, I don't need you ruining it any more," and with that I slowly, deliberately got out of the car, closed the door and went inside. As soon as I went inside I ran upstairs to my room, Charlie, having heard my sobs, stayed away from me. I never did hear his car leave.

**A little cliffy eh? Well, i promise i'll be updating more often now. I am finally at the part of the story i've been wanting to get to! Hope you guys enjoyed it and PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, I know what I did to Edward in the last Chapter was mean, but you know what, I didn't decide that! Bella did! But here is the next chapter!! Hope you like it!!**

Her words didn't make sense. _I don't love you anymore_ she had said. And she was telling the truth. Her blood didn't race, she didn't blush or stutter or anything. It was the truth.

Could those words be put in the same sentence and make sense? How could the reason of my existence just walk off on me like that? It was pointless, but I wanted to cry. I wanted to climb into her room, explain to her why I left, and have her explain what she meant when she said she didn't love me anymore. How could someone who had loved me so much move on after such little time? How had she been able to move on when I could barely make it to the next day?

_This is exactly what you wanted. You forced her to do this. If you really loved her you wouldn't have left her_ a voice in my head said. My own voice.

_Whats up with bells? I hope the cullen boy didn't do anything to her. If he did I swear I'll get a restraining order…_ Charlie though. At least I knew bella was still inside even though I had been waiting her for what must have been hours.

_Edward? Edward, please come home_ my family asked. This time is was Esme. Her thoughts were said and she sounded broken.

_Edward, you wanted her to move on. This was your own doing._ Carlisle said.

I tried to block them out, but Alice's voice was what changed my mind. _Edward, don't you dare run away! Just because Bella doesn't love you anymore doesn't mean you can go running off! Now before you go blocking out our thoughts listen to me. Victoria is coming for Bella. For revenge on you and Bella because you killed James. You can't leave her side, no matter what_.

What was Alice talking about? Victoria, coming to get Bella? My love was in danger!

I immediately ran out of the car and climbed into her room through her window. Bella wasn't in her room. Where was she?

I sniffed the air, taking in her wonderful scent. She had left a few minutes ago. Perhaps she was in the bathroom.

I closed the window and hid in her closet, despite how childish it was. After what felt like eternity she came back into her room. Before she could so much as take a step after closing the door I ran up to her kissed. I shouldn't have, but I couldn't help myself. Of course I realized this after I began kissing her.

I quickly took a step back looked at her, saw the tears running down her face and before she could mutter a single word ran out of the house.

**Ok there you have it! Two chapters in one day! Me is very proud of myself! And most likely three the way this is coming! So yeah. Sorry this is so short, but you know what, chapter three was long so I had to make up for that. Plus I knew if I didn't stop I never would have :) so yeah. Hope you enjoyed it, oh and please review!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, sorry I've been away for so long… I'd say I was busy but that would be a complete lie. I would have written the next chapter, but you see, I started talking to my dear old friend waffle, and well, I BLAME HER!! But, I am here and I want to write! So, I write! Hope you guys all enjoy!**

**Oh, Disclaimer for every past chapter that I forgot it in: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY! NONE AT ALL!**

**So, here you go!**

I gasped. What was he doing here? Why had he just kissed me? I barely felt it when my knees hit the floorboards of my room. Without thinking I lightly pressed my fingers to my lips, where his has been only moments ago. It was crazy, insane. What was he doing in my room?

_Get a hold of yourself, girl. He just kissed you, nothing big. Remember what he did to you, what he put you through? Get a hold of yourself! _I said to myself.

I gently shook my head back and forth to clear it, wiped my eyes with my hands and got off of the floor. I deftly walked to my dresser, got a pair of sweat pants and an old t-shirt, put them on and climbed into bed. I couldn't shut my eyes, though. When I did that I saw Edwards face, broken because of my words. I saw his face after he kissed me, and while he kissed me. And they all made it that much harder to say no to him. But after what he put me through, I couldn't forgive him, I just couldn't.

After what felt like hours, I heard my window open. I immediately sat up, expecting Edward, but no. I was surprised to find Alice.

"Alice, what are you doing here?" I asked her without any venom. I had missed Alice greatly and it wasn't her fault that her family left me, not hers at all.

But when I took one look at Alice's face, I saw that I was dead.

"_How dare you do that to my brother. How dare you hurt him so badly. Isabella Marie Swan you are so damn lucky Charlie is down the hall or I swear to God you would not live to see tomorrow_," she said to me, sending icicles down my back. Clearly Alice was pissed that I "broke up" with her brother. Beyond pissed in fact.

"How dare I hurt him," I said to her. "_How dare I hurt him? Alice you have no idea what the hell your brother put me through. How dare I hurt him_." I hoped that it was clear it wasn't my fault that Edward was hurt so badly.

"_You clearly have no idea what it was like for Edward. None what so ever_." She said back.

"You're right, Alice, I don't have any idea what he went through. None. But that's because I can't see what he'll do in the future nor can I read minds. So it's not my fault that I don't know what he's thinking!" I said, trying not to raise my voice too loud.

"You could have been considerate and asked him what he was doing to distract himself!" I said.

"No, he could have kept one single promise to me, just one and stayed away from me!" I nearly screamed back.

"Bella, he could barely make it through an hour. You expect him to last years?" she said, sarcastically.

"Yes, I do. Because he said he didn't love me! He probably just got tired of the other girls' lives he was ruining!" I said back to her. The tears I had worked so hard to push back were now falling silently down my face.

"You think he was with other girls while he was away?" she asked in a hurt, far away voice.

"That's exactly what he was doing! Screwing with other girls like he did to me!" I said, not bothering to keep my voice down any more.

"Now you've done it," Alice said before leaving my sight.

About ten seconds later Charlie opened my door to see what was wrong. "Bella, honey, are you ok?" he asked me.

"Yeah, dad, sorry, just venting a but," I said, embarrassed by my lie.

"You know, you didn't have to break up with him because of me. If you still want to go out, I'm not saying it'd be your smartest choice, but you could. I'm not saying I'd go willingly, but it breaks my heart to see you like this. Just thought you'd like to know," Charlie said, looking uncomfortable by his fatherly speech.

"Sure, Dad, but I'm sure about my choice. Thanks." I said in a sort of melancholy voice.

After a slight smile my way he closed the door and I heard the floor creak as he made his way back to his room.

After a couple of seconds Alice was back from where ever she hid. "I can't believe I ever thought you were the perfect girl for my brother. I can't believe I ever thought you were good enough for him," was all she said in a voice of absolute disappointment and sorrow before she silently opened my window and left.

Before I completely broke down, I got up, looked out the window, then after seeing nothing, fell down to my knees again and cried. I cried and cried. I cried until there were no tears left to cry. I cried until the sun was up, never leaving my seat below the window. I cried until my little heart couldn't take it anymore. Thank heavens tomorrow was a Sunday.

**Ok there you have it! Another chapter for you to enjoy! Please R&R!! Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Another chapter for you people! Chapter six of this! w00t! Ok, that's all. Enjoy this chapter (oh, and from now on, I'll be switching POV. Bella, well, her story is interesting and all, but it's not like Edward's isn't! Or even Jake's! So, just a heads up to you guys!)**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

_She's hurt Edward. Give her some time to take in our return and I think she'll come around. My visions aren't clear though, in fact, they're black for the most part when I search for her_. Alice thought while she was on her way home from her "shift" of watching Bella. Emmet had most likely just gotten there.

After a few seconds I heard the front door open. It was pointless. Why were we still here is Bella didn't want anything to do with us? Not to mention the fact that she's been spending time with the mutts in the reservation.

I didn't know what to do with myself. After spending quite some time just sitting still, staring into mindless space, my door opened. It was Alice. Of course she would be here. She always was, just like any sister should be.

_You can't push her. And moping around here isn't going to help her at all. And neither is kissing her_ she thought. _Just let it all sink in. When I saw her, she was broken, Edward. Earlier tears were streaming down her face and after I spoke with her, even more tears flowed down her face. She misses you Edward, but I don't think she wants to forgive you. Either that or she's under the pressure of someone else. Please, just wait and pretend to have something to do. It's killing Jasper with all your moping around._

"Alice, what. Did. You. Do," I said, packing as much venom in my voice as possible.

"I only said…" _How hurt you were and what I thought on the matter of you two breaking up. She's the one that freaked out._ She thought while quickly running out of the room.

"Alice! I'm gonna kill you!" I screamed.

"Edward, calm down. Your sister is simply trying to help," Carlisle said.

"She talked to Bella after lecturing me on not pushing her into decisions," I said defensively to my father.

"Alice was only trying to do what she thought would help the situation. Now, pull yourself together and calm down or I'm going to have to ask you to leave," Carlisle said.

I stormed outside and walked to my car. I had to get away; I couldn't stay here. "Alice, when I find you, you better how Emmet's around to protect you," I said to the air.

I quickly got into my Volvo and drove off. I didn't stop until I was in Canada and away from everything. Everything that was back at home, everything. I didn't want to have to deal with anything.

**So yeah, hope you guys liked it! Please R&R!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, sorry I haven't updated in forever. I was sorta writing a 100 page script in 30 days, finishing a short story series, studying for MCAS (Massachusettes Child Abuse System ;) ) and on top of that, I went to Florida which was amazing and now I'm raising money for a walk for cancer that I'm doing (**main./site/TRC/RelayForLife/RelayForLifeNewEnglandDivision?pgpeditor&frid7383&px6855296** to donate) which takes place on June 14-15. Click on the link for more info and to be very find and donate .**

**But, now I am here and writing!! So, please, don't hurt me for taking forever to update, because I am sorry, and it is so going to be worth it (I hope)**

I hadn't seen any of the Cullens for a while. Sure I went to school, but they weren't there, it was almost like they were trying to hide from me.

I could feel myself go back into my frozen, blank, zombie-like state. Angela was trying to help, asking if she could do anI hadn't seen any of the Cullens for a while. Sure I went to school, but they weren't there, it was almost like they were trying to hide from me.

I could feel myself go back into my frozen, blank, zombie-like state. Angela was trying to help, asking if she could do anything to help me, but no one could.

Edward was back. He was back and had told me he still loved me. But why should he? After all, he had tons of other people to chose from, all of them prettier than me, more extraordinary than me. I was plain Jane. Nothing new about me. Why would he like me? Why had he even tried? It was clearly just a show, something he'd probably done a hundred times before.

School was coming and going, the Cullen's all there, still in their old schedules which was the hardest part, needing to sit next _him_. But, like before, Jake was still there to help me.

Another day of school was done. Instead of driving home I went to La Push, deciding to visit Jake again.

"Hey Bella," Billy said.

"Hey, Billy, do you know where Jake is?" I replied just as he showed behind Billy.

"Hey, Bells! It's so good to see you! How are you?" He quickly sauntered over to me, giving me a big bear hug.

"Hey, Jake! How've you been?"

"Fine! How about you?"

"Great! How's your Rabbit coming?" I asked. I had forgotten how quickly Jake made me so happy. So easily, so quickly, I loved it. Being around Jake was like being around my personal sun, exactly like I always pictured him when _he_ had left. I could always count on Jake to make me smile.

We quickly walked to his "garage" and I gasped when I walked in.

"Jake," I cried. "You finished your car! That's so wonderful, Jake!"

It looked great! The hood was finally closed; the tools put away and the doors closed.

"Hey, it still needs to be cleaned! Do you wanna help me," he asked.

"Sure."

We both walked back to the house to get buckets, soap and rags, but as we were heading to leave out, Billy called us. Or, rather, specifically me.

"Bella, it's Dr. Cullen. He wants to talk to you," Billy said in a very reserved voice.

"Sure," I said, a little unsure of why Carlisle would be calling me at the Black's. "Hello," I said into the receiver.

"Hello, Bella," Mr. Cullen said.

"Edward, why are you calling?" I said, scared at why he was calling me at werewolf's house.

"Bella, Alice had a vision a few nights ago, the night we uh got back," he said in a hurried voice. I could barely catch his words.

"What do you mean? And slow down, I can barely understand you." I had to turn away from Jake because he was looking like he was going to turn, his body starting to shake.

"Bella, alice had a vision of Victoria. She's back. She's back and shes going to try and kill you."

I couldn't take it. I heard something hard clank to the ground, and with a shock, realized it was the phone. The room was getting dizzy and I could feel myself hyperventilating. I felt Jake's burning arms wrap me, support me and protect me. While still holding on to me, he reached down and picked up the phone.

"What do you think you're doing, calling her?" Jake yelled into the phone. I could clearly catch Edward's response.

"_I'm trying to protect my love!_" he shouted.

"What do you mean protect her?" Jake shouted back. "You made her nearly faint and you call that protecting her?"

I could hear Edward breathing on the other end of the phone. Jake was shaking again besides me. I could almost see Edward pinching the bridge of his nose, gathering the little patience he had left.

I tried to catch his response, but Edward had stopped yelling. But I knew what Edward was telling him because Jake immediately put the phone up and ran out of the house.

I quickly ran after him, but I only saw a wolf where Jake should have been.

"Jake," I asked in a tentative voice.

The wolf walked up to me a nudged my hand, telling me he was Jake.

"You need to tell Sam, don't you," I said to him.

Jake nodded. "Ok, well, you've got to get going, don't you?" Again, Jake nodded. "Well, I guess I'm going to go home to Charlie, get dinner going and work on my homework." Before I could even finish though, Jake was shaking his head fiercely and pushing me towards his house. "Okay, okay, I'll stay. I just need to call Charlie to let him know I'm staying for dinner, okay?" Jake looked a bit calmer. "Okay, well, be the hero, save the day and go tell Sam whatever you need to tell her." A laugh like thing came out of his throat and then he was off.

**Okay, again, so sorry it's taken me so long to update! Hope you enjoyed it!! I dunno if it's long or short or normal, but i thought that was a good stopping point!! Well, I hope you guys are still reading this and hope you enjoyed it!!**

**Oh, kindly, click on that grayish/blueish button placed kindly at the bottom of this and type in the box your thoughts on this chapter, or the story over all, or whatever. Wish me luck on finals which are coming up! Oh, and I'll be "graduating" to high school next week! Wish me luck so i don't trip over the bridge that "took seven lives" (review to get reasoning behind the nickname for the "bridge"! :D:D:D ENJOY SUMMER!! I'LL BE UPDATING SO MUCH MORE AFTER SCHOOL GETS OUT!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, this is an authors note.

I'm here to tell you that I'm not dead, however, this story is.

Today (for the countless time) I tried to open the word document that held this story and I tried to write. I reread and reread the last chapter and I just couldn't do it. I just couldn't write. To be honest, I'm in a terrible writers block, and it's not because the series is complete (I really don't give a crap about that) to be honest, it's because I love my own stories, my own plots, my own characters.

So, why do I tell you all of this? Because I was wondering if any of you would like to take it up. Anyone at all. Just let me know in a PM or a review (sorry but you need to be logged in if you want to be able to continue this). My qualifications: I just need to see a peice of your writing. I don't care if you have a story up or not, but if you send me one something that you've written (or give me your fictionpress penname) then I'll check you out, read some of your stuff (or what you send me) and I'll pick the best one (or the only one as this is probably going to turn out to be).

Again, I'm sorry that I've lost interest in this story, and that my own plots, characters, places and things entertain me better, but it's the truth.

And for anyone who would like to take this up: I don't care where you go with it. I don't care whats included. I don't care if you keep bella with jacob and devise a plot to get her to go to edward. I don't care if you make bella go one day "I love edward instead of jacob". I don't care, because it's not like I could do a better job. It's not like I can write! So, yeah. And...well...how the reviews will work is confusing to explain, but it'll work out, so you'll still get the reviews on all the chapters you write, and you'll still be able to reply to them, it'll just be slightly confusing...

_**SO if you would like to write this story, let me know!**_

Please let me know, because without a writer, this story will be open ended, and I really wouldn't like that.

So, thanks again for reading this, and for your patience. So sorry this took me so long to finaly put up, but I hope that you'll still give it and the new writer a chance.

Again, thank you,

Lizza


	9. Chapter 9

Authors Note: Hello everyone! I have a very important announcement to make! Eshe Returned will be taking over this story! Yay! So every send your love to her and thank her because she rocks! :) So this is the little snippet that she wrote for me and it is based on Chapter 3 (so be sure to reread that or at least glance it over so you know whats going down).

Eshe Returned, you rock! :)

.net/u/942218/Eshe_Returned

"Bella, Alice had a vision of Victoria. She's back. She's back and she's going to try and kill you."

I knew as soon as I heard her phone drop that I'd done this wrong. She'd been so angry with me. I was worried she would hang up before I could get her my message, but I shouldn't have been so blunt, even though she has to know. I stare at the pay phone with the French words. Maybe I shouldn't have left, but she doesn't love me, and Alice…Alice ruined everything. What should I have done?

"What do you think you're doing, calling her!" A male voice yells into the phone, and I'm pretty sure it belongs to Jacob Black. If I could have leapt through the receiver to strangle him, I would have. He shouldn't be there; I shouldn't be here.

"I'm trying to protect my love," I shout it before I can think it through, and Jacob scratches at the wound: she doesn't love me.

"You made her nearly faint!" the words ring in my ears. My perfect hearing detects everything: his devotion, his care, his worry…and his criticism. Wasn't I just thinking the same thing? I shouldn't have been so blunt. I should have been more careful, but my Bella has always been so strong. Oh God, what did I do? The realization feels like two tons of vampire crashing into my chest. I broke Bella.

"Jacob, you've got to help her. You've got to help Bella."

As an afterthought, I try to add, "Victoria's back," but Jacob cuts me off before I can even begin.  
He snarls and growls so low I'm sure only I can hear, "What do you think I've been doing…before you came back. You want me to help Bella…leave," and then he slams down the receiver, the line going hollow – solid-sound, solid-beep.

"I have…again," I whisper to the dead line.

I stand for hours before some wayward traveler dares approach me and ask if he could use the phone. I walk off. I keep going. I run for miles. Every time I start to head in the direction of Forks, I turn around, but like a magnet, I keep being drawn back toward it. Finally, my willpower wears down. I let myself run. I run until I arrive in Forks, but there is no Bella here. She isn't home. Charlie is out too. I stare at her empty house, and I know I can't leave her, empty, like her house. I have to try to fill her life again. I have to make up for my mistakes. I have to protect her. I don't have a choice. It's that or die, and I'm not ready to give up without a fight. I follow Bella's scent until it goes onto the reservation where I cannot follow.

I wait for several hours, and then I follow a softer thread of her scent, several days old. I follow it out to a cliff. "What were you doing here, Bella?" I ask the air.

The wind whispers past my ear, and I can almost hear it say to me, "You broke her. Your fault," over and over.

I stare over the edge. It would be a considerable drop for a human. The rocks and waves at the bottom are treacherous. I know what she was doing here, and it makes me sick. I wish I would break as easily as her if I threw myself off the cliff, as easily as I broke her. I looked at the waves below and took a carefully timed step off the edge, soaring into the water. I let the water buffet me for several minutes before swimming ashore.

"What happened up there?" I think as I stare back up at the cliff. She can't have jumped. She'd be dead. "Maybe she changed her mind," I muse aloud, but then I remember her face after I kissed her. "Or maybe someone came and forcibly removed her from the edge." I silently thank Jacob. Who else could it have been? He has been taking care of her while I've been gone, but I'm back. I need to take back over. I need her.

"She's so angry though," a voice in my head mocks.

Maybe I'm going insane because I answer back. "Well, I'll just have to make a plan."

Additional Authors Notes: Eshe Returned will be reposting my previous chapters with edits to them, including her own plot hints and such and adding them and making them work for her story. All reviews will be forwarded to her and she will be the one to respond. Please remember, I did not write this, I'm merely posting it as a little treat to entice you to continue reading it :)

THANK YOU ESHE RETURNED! YOU ROCK MY SOCKS OFF!

.net/u/942218/Eshe_Returned


End file.
